Joey's Bad Day
by Kawaii Angelwings
Summary: Joey is having a really bad day. It's rainning, he's late for school, argue with his dad, got chase by a dog and yadda yadda yadda. What more can possibly go wrong in little Joey's life? Read and find out if his day gets any better or worse.


Hello everybody! Ok, so this is about Joey's bad day like the title said. I often don't write humour because I think I'm not good at it. So here's a stab at humour and I hope you guys enjoy it.

Summary: Joey is having a really bad day. It's rainning, he's late for school, argue with his dad, got chase by a dog and yadda yadda yadda. What more can possibly go wrong in little Joey's life? Read and find out if his day gets any better or worse.

Don't own Yugioh.

It was a dark and gloomy day. Joey roll over and stare out his window. He saw that it was still dark out and then he glance over at his alarm clock. It's red numbers read 5:45 and so he pull the covers over his head and fell back to sleep, since it was still quite early.

An hour later, there was a pounding noise at his door. He groan, roll over and yell, "What!" "Get up and get your butt to school!" his father yell. Joey grab his clock and look at it, it still read 5:45. "Aw man, the clock is dead!" cried Joey. He put it back where it was and jump out of bed. When Joey jumped off his bed, one of his foot didn't hit the ground, instead, it had landed on something round.

"Whoa!" Joey cried out as he fell down on his face. "Damn it!" he cried out and turn around to stare angrily at the baseball on the floor. He stood up again and ran out of the room and into the bathroom. He quickly brush his teeth, wash his face and brush his already blonde, messy hair. As soon as he was done, he ran out of the bathroom and into his room to change. He grab sheets of papers, text book, pens and pencils from his messy desk and shove them all roughly into his bag. He ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Joey!" his dad yell. "What!" Joey ask frustrated. "How can you be late! You're always late! What's wrong with you!" his dad yell at him. His dad took a sip of his coffee and readjust his tie. He look at his watch and put the mug down. Joey grab some toast and quickly spread some peanut butter on it. He took a quick bite and said, "Hey, it wasn't my fault that my stupid alarm clark decides to die on me." "It's always never your fault is it?" his father said with a sneer. Joey took another bite of his toast and drank a glass of milk. "Whatever." Joey said, not caring what his father had to say. "Don't whatever me mister." his father said. Joey ignored his father. "Don't just ignore me! What on earth do they teach you guys at school huh! To disrespect your parnets!" his father demanded. "Man, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today." Joey mumble. "What did you said!" his father demanded. "Nothing! Geez!" Joey yell back. "How dare you talk back at me!" his father yell. "Well you ask me a question and I answer ya!" Joey yell back. "I raise you all these years and this is the thanks I get!" "You got your thanks every father's day!" "And I don't get it any other days!" Joey said nothing and finish his toast and glass of milk. "Don't ignore me!" Joey headed out of the kitchen and grab his bag. "Don't you walk away from me young man!" Joey put on his shoes and grab his keys. "Joey!" Joey opened the door and gave a wave. "Don't you dare leave Joseph Wheeler!" Joey then step out and close the door behind him. "JOEY!"

Joey quickly ran down the street and away from his house in case his dad decided to run after him. He rounded the corner and stop to take a breather. He look up at the sky and notice for the first time that it was pouring. "Ah great." Joey mumble and walked down the street. "This is just not my day." Joey walk pass a house and saw a dog barking at him and trying to break free from his chain. Joey stare at the dog and yell, "What the hell are you looking at you stupid dog!" He then walk off, not giving the dog a second glance.

He was countinue his walk when he heard a barking sound coming from behind him. 'Funny, these people don't have dogs.' he thought. Joey turned around and he saw that dog that he had yelled at had broken free from it's chain and now was chasing after him. "Oh shit!" Joey cried out and started running like mad.

Joey was hopping fences and squeezing through holes in the fences and everything to avoid the dog, but yet the dog countinue to follow him. Joey turned around to yell at the dog, "Go away you stupid dog!" He turn around and stare ahead and saw an even smaller hole in the fence. He tried to squeeze through and after about a second before the dog got him, he made it through. He fell on his knees on the other side and turn around to see if the dog could get through. The dog was struggling, but he definitly cannot. The dog growl at him, as if saying I'll get you next time and walked off. Joey gave a sigh of relief and stood up. He walk down the ally and countinue his way to school.

He check his watch and saw that he had only 5 minutes to get to school if he wanted to be on time. "Aw man! I only have 5 minutes to get to school!" He look around for a sign to see where he was and made a left and start running. By the time he got to school, he was 20 minutes late.

"Finally! Made it!" he said and look at his watch and sigh. "20 minutes late though. Detention for sure." He walk into the school, mumbling and cursing at the dog who hade made him late. He went to go sign in at the attendence office and headed to his locker. Once he got there, he saw that his lock on his locker was wrapped in something. "Aw man. Don't tell me that's what I think it is?" Joey said and ran over to his locker. "Shit!" he yell loudly. A teacher came out of her classroom and gave him a be quiet look before going back to teach her class.

"Grrr. Who on earth did this? Who's the wacko? Who's the nut?" Joey growled as he try to get the tape off his lock. Shortly after, he had undo the tape and found that his lock was really sticky and for another bonus, it was on backwards. "Aw great. My day can't possibly get anymore worse." Joey then notice a piece of yellow paper sticking out of his locker for the first time and he pulled it out to read it. When he read what it said, he crumple the thing up and said angrily to himself, "Stupid Tristian. I'll get you back for this. I didn't need to be any later then I already am buddy."

Joey finally undo his lock in 5 minutes and try to pull the door to his locker open, but it wouldn't open. "What the hell is wrong with you? Did Tristian do this too?" Joey said angrily and try to pull the door open. He gave a final pull with all his might and the locker door finally open. "Finally." he said and stuck his head in his locker. He heard a creaking noise, the sound that metal makes when it's creaking, it was coming from above him. Joey took a quick glance above him before everything came tumbling down.

"AAAaaaahhhhhh!" he scream. You see, the noise that Joey heard was coming from the shelf above his head. When he look up, he saw that the shelf had tipped over and everything that was on that shelf came tumbling down and hitting poor little Joey on the head. He pulled his head away from the locker and hold his head in pain. "Aaaahhh! Stupid locker!" Joey cried and kick his locker. A teacher came out of a classroom and look at Joey angrily. "Excuse me! Students here are trying to learn! Please be quiet!" she yell angrily at him. "Sorry." he mumble. She glared at him and said, "Don't make me come out here again." With that said, she close the door behind her with a slam as she re-enter her classroom. Joey curse under his breath and went back to looking at his locker. He readjusted the shelf and stack everything back on that shelf. He made sure it didn't fall before he grab his books and close his locker. He lock the locker and look at his books. "Great, soggy books. How wonderful. My day can't possibly get any worse." he said as he head to his first period class.

So what do you guys think? Poor little Joey huh? Well, please review and tell me what you guys think? Shall I countinue or not? Your reviews will decide it.


End file.
